The beginning of darkness
by Segovax
Summary: -¿Qué se siente morir?.sientes el abrazo frio de la muerte y tus ojos se sumen en la oscuridad o que se siente matar y arrancarle las entrañas a alguien y ver como corre su sangre


Hola como están soy segovas y es mi primera historia de blood c, esta historia será de puro gore sangre tripas y masacre basada en la película de blood c el anime esta buenísimo, además tendré a un nuevo protagonista de mi invención a será una historia basada en el comic de crossed y habra furukimonos, con chicas yandere y psicópatas actualizare seguido.

**The beginning of darkness**

**Capitulo 1.- the crossed**

_Camino por las calles ensangrentadas, desnudo sin ropa y un día bastante nublado, no hay gente muero de frio y hay muchos incendios quien soy kuroi yohai un estudiante de 17 años a quien le quitaron todo lo que quería en este mundo, mis padres murieron cuando yo tenia 8 dejando a cargo mio a mi pequeño hermano menor llamado hiro yohai, crecimos en un orfanato mas o menos sustentable lo único en que nosotros dos nos unía en ese lazo de hermandad era enfrentarse al mundo frio y desolado mi única familia era el y a quien siempre ame ahora no me queda nadie, que paso con hiro, hace un año murió a manos de una chicaquien parecía que tenia problemas mentales y al parecer estaba enamorado de el pero la razón por la que esa chica misteriosa perdió la escasa cordura que le quedaba fue por que mi hermano la rechazo y por esa razón ella lo mato sanguinariamente._

_Después de esa desgracia me sentí desolado pronto unos hombres me secuestraron y luego aquí estoy en esta ciudad desierta sin memorias ni recuerdos, ahora solo tengo 2 metas la primera encontrar a esa chica y matarla, y la segunda sobrevivir._

Korui caminaba por las calles pero de pronto aparecieron seis hombres con la marca de una cruz en la cara, tenían lanzas machetes ensangrentados, y pedazos de carne entre los dientes observaban a korui de una manera siniestra

-_ven aquí insertare mi lanza en tu pito_ -dijo el hombre mas robusto

-_su cabeza me la va a mamar -_dijo un anciano

-_quieres que te haga mas grande la raya de tu culo -_dijo un hombre musculoso con un machete grande

Sin más palabras los hombres con la cruz en la cara se dirigen a atacar a kuroi de una manera maniaca y enloquecida pero kuroi se lanza a correr hacia ellos, sin ningún temor de una ágil patada doble salta hacia dos primeros hombres esquivando el machetazo y comienza a golpearlo en la cara repetidas veces, se acerca otro hombre con una sonrisa siniestra con un hacha y al parecer quería cortarlo ala mitad pero korui dejándolos en el suelo, el hombre del machete se dirige a cortarle la cabeza pero el reacciona y usa al tipo que golpeo como escudo salpicándolo de sangre, kuroi toma el machete y corta la cabeza en 2 del tipo de el hacha.

Dos mas llegan con cadenas y un bate con clavos dispuestos a matar a kuroi a como diera lugar el primero inteta golpear a kuroi con la cadena pero el hábilmente alcanza a cortarle el brazo con el machete

_-¡WUAAAAAAAAA!_ Grita de dolor el hombre de la cruz mientras volaba su brazo

El otro intenta empalar a kuroi con el bate de clavos, kuroi lo esquiva hábilmente y después corta su abdomen dejando ver sus intestinos ala vista y luego termina con el empalando el machete hacia su boca, cortando su mandíbula haciendo que su cerebro caiga en la palma de su mano y este lo aplasta.

Al final él toma el bate de clavos y se dirige con los últimos dos sujetos, que se ponen de pie y se dirigen a morder a kuroi pero el termina con ellos dejando ver unos cadáveres que solo se les veía el torso.

Kuroi toma la ropa de unos de los tipos de la cara cruzada y se viste con ella, luego tomo las armas que mas le gustaron y continuo su camino hacia una ciudad llena de destrucción y un olor a putrefacción de sangre estaba cubierto de sangre pero al parecer no se inmutaba por eso, le entro hambre y decidió entrar a una hamburguesería

Pero lo que encontró ahí era una escena escalofriante había cadáveres mutilados por todas partes, restos de intestinos y otros órganos desparramados por todo el establecimiento, lo primero que vio fueron mas de esas personas con una cruz en la cara, vio a un gordo que comia una hamburguesa de ingredientes inusuales y asquerosos, y un payaso que le traía mas ordenes con órganos humanos al parecer ya putrefactos.

Kuroi contemplaba como comían a gusto hasta que el hombre gordo lo detecto

-_carne, saborear mas carne querer mas carne, yo querer comer carne que camina traerme esa carne –_decia el hombre gordo

El payaso volteo y cuando observo a kuroi una sonrisa torcida paso por su rostro, muchos mas cruzados aparecieron con sonrisas siniestras cuando escucharon el grito del hombre gordo

-_carne fresca pero apestosa le quitare la caca de culo y me la comeré -_dijo un empleado con su uniforme ensangrentado

Varios cruzados aparecieron en el establecimiento esta ves eran demasiados se nota que la pupila de kuroi comienza a cambiar a una forma rasgada. A lo lejos se oye escenas de gritos y la sangre que va brotando hasta afuera del restaurante de hamburguesas

Pasa un rato y se ve a un hambriento kuroi buscando algo de comer entre la pila de cadáveres que dejo a su paso, se veía que el tipo gordo tenia ensartada una lanza en su boca y que el payaso estaba sin cabeza y varios cruzados les faltaban los intestinos inclusive los ojos, encontró una lata de frijoles que aun seguía fresca en eso le quito un cuchillo ensangrentado a uno de los cadáveres de los cruzados y abrió la lata para empezar a comer.

Kuroi buscaba algo mas para comer pero en eso oye muchos disparos al parecer había supervivientes en la ciudad

En el centro

-Debo terminar esto pero es muy fuerte

-¡WAAAAAAAAA! grita un crusado

-¡FUEGO A DISCRECIÓN SEÑORES! Ordena el general desde el segundo piso

Comienzan a disparar desde arriba hacia donde esta princesa pero a pesar de atinarle no logran tumbarla por lo que cambia su objetivo

-¡DENLE CON TODO, no dejen que los muerda ! grita un señor sacando su pistola para dispararle también

-Bam-Bam-Bam-

-Ratatatatata-

-¡WAAAAAAA!

-¡NOS ESTA ALCANZANDO AAAAGH!

-¡NO…MALDITA TRAGATE ESTO UFFFFF!

-¡ATRÁS TODOS ATRÁS!

-¡SUELTAME….NO, NO, NOOOOOO!

-MALDICION PRIMERO CRUZADOS Y AHORA ESTOS MALDITOS MOUSTROS

Kuroi sle de la hamburguesería y se dirige hacia donde estaban los disparos, va corriendo hacia un callejos y habían 7 personas arrinconadas con muchos cruzasos en eso kuroi silvo para atraer su atención

-FIUUUUUUU

-oye que fue eso es un superviviente

Los cruzados escuchan el silbido y voltean a ver a kuroi y comeinzas a perseguirlo

-que acaba de hacer ese imbécil

-esta… muerto

En eso los crusados van corriendo hacia kuroi mientras que pasan en una calle mas despejada y desenvaina su machete y una cadena los ojos de el vuelven a cambiar…

**¿Que les pareció? actualizare seguido ya que me encanta mas el gore **

**Próximo capitulo furukimono**


End file.
